Gloria Pyne (Novel Series)
Gloria Pyne is a main character first encountered in The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor. Gloria is a resident of Woodbury. She is described as being small, compact, ruddy-skinned women, tough around the eyes with deep crow's-feet that belie her age. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Gloria's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She may have lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak, and worked as a hair dyer. Post-Apocalypse The Fall of the Governor Main Article: Gloria Pyne (Comic Series) After the fall of the prison, Gloria and a small group of surviving soldiers hold up in the prison to regroup. As they count their ammo, Gloria has a full mag of 30 5.56mm slugs for her AR-15 and she loans Austin her spare Glock 17. Later on during the night, Gloria comes out half asleep with red puffy eyes, huddled in packing blanket and sees Austin's bite on his wrist and is ordered to go back to sleep by Lilly Caul. As Lilly takes Matthew and Ben to search the corridor, Gloria stays back with her gun and holds the prison cell block. Later that day, Austin sacrifices himself while Lilly leads Gloria and the others out of the prison, they reach Lilly's truck and Gloria sits in the passenger seat next to Lilly. As she quietly shuts the door, she catches a glimpse of Austin being devoured by walkers. On the journey back to Woodbury, she tries to talk to Lilly but is ignored. Descent TBA Gloria continues her life in Woodbury. She is very suspicious about Reese, a young recruiter of a small group led by Jeremiah Garlitz. Religious Jeremiah turns out to be a mad man, who actually wants to murder everyone around him to be united with God and Heaven. He poisons a lot of Woodburians, and leads a so-called superherd to Woodbury, killing almost everyone inside and many of his group as well. Gloria survives his suicide pact along with few others by escaping onto the courthouse roof. Invasion Gloria settles in to a near-by sewer after the destruction of Woodbury. TBA Death ;Killed By *Zombies During a supply run, Gloria is bitten on her ankle by a walker. *Bob Stookey (Caused, Before Reanimation) Bob Stookey amputates her leg in the back of Norma and Miles' car, despite Gloria's protest. Gloria dies from blood loss and shock soon after. Bob then puts her down to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gloria has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Novel Series *"The Fall of the Governor" *"Descent" *"Invasion" Trivia *Gloria is a playable character in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. *Gloria's name and occupation was revealed in The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor. *Gloria is one of the six Woodburians who survived the prison assault, along with Speed Wilkins, Lilly Caul, Ben Buchholz, Matthew Hennesey, and Hap Abernathy. Category:Novels Category:Deceased Category:Woodbury Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: Invasion Category:The Walking Dead: Descent Category:Woodbury Army Category:Main Characters